Typically, a hydrokinetic torque converter includes a drive pump (or impeller wheel), a driven turbine (or turbine wheel), a stator (or reactor) fixed to a case of the torque converter, and a one-way clutch for restricting a rotational direction of the stator to one direction. The turbine is integral or operatively connected with a hub linked in rotation to a driven shaft, which is itself linked to an input shaft of a transmission of a vehicle. The turbine wheel works together with the impeller wheel, which is linked in rotation to a casing that is linked in rotation to a driving shaft driven by an internal combustion engine. The stator is interposed axially between the turbine wheel and the impeller wheel, and is mounted on a stationary shaft with the interposition of the one-way clutch. The stator alters oil flow returning from the turbine wheel to the impeller wheel and provides torque multiplication. The stator is mounted on the one-way clutch, which prevents the stator from counter-rotating with respect to the prime mover but allows forward rotation.
While stator assemblies for hydrokinetic torque converters, including but not limited to that discussed above, have proven to be acceptable for vehicular driveline applications and conditions, improvements that may enhance their performance and cost are possible.